El camino recorrido
by Girokyo White
Summary: Porque nadie dijo que tener pareja fuera fácil, y mucho menos si se trata de Aomine y Midorima. Así lo vivieron ellos, con sus partes buenas y malas. Midorima/Aomine. Reto: ¡Daiki's Month!


**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Kuroko no Basuke son propiedad de Fujimaki Tadatoshi y esta historia participa en el reto: ¡Daiki's month!, del foro de Kuroko no Basuke en Español.**

 **N/A:** Quiero disculparme por cualquier incoherencia o error ortográfico. Estoy muy desentrenada e hice este one-shot a contrarreloj, no es una buena combinación. Y tampoco tuve tiempo de conseguir beta porque lo terminé muy tarde. Aún así espero que os guste.

* * *

 **El camino recorrido.**

Abrió los ojos con pereza y suspiró removiendo un poco su pelo. Se giró y buscó a tientas sus gafas, sin ellas era un cegato que apenas podía caminar dos pasos sin chocarse con algo. Era temprano, mucho, y hoy tenía día libre, en realidad una semana, pero era incapaz de dormir más. Clavó la vista en el cuerpo que descansaba a su lado. Pelo revuelto, dándole la espalda y con el torso al descubierto, con esa piel morena que tanto le gustaba al descubierto. Era una muy buena imagen mañanera, aunque jamás lo admitiría.

Se levantó y decidió darse una ducha antes de preparar el desayuno. Solo esperaba no provocar un incendio o algo peor. Sería muy bueno en algunas cosas, pero la cocina no era una de ellas. Aomine tuvo que aprender a cocinar, para no morir de hambre. La comida a domicilio no era muy viable a largo plazo, sobre todo si estaban estudiando y necesitaban el dinero. Solo recordar las clases que tuvo que tomar con Kagami lo hacían querer reír, era un misterio como no terminaron por matarse mutuamente.

Entró en la ducha y se relajó mientras seguía divagando. Le debía tanto al idiota moreno. Él lo había levantado cuando se cayó y se rindió. Ni siquiera lo dejó cuando intentaba alejarlo, ahí estaba a su lado tratara como lo tratara. Era un estúpido idiota, pero era su estúpido idiota. Además de un cabezota sin remedio. Sus amigos, dentro de su preocupación, se lo habían pasado en grande viéndolos pelear como el perro y el gato. Estaba tan hundido en sí mismo en esos momentos que tardó mucho en darse de cuenta de los motivos de Daiki.

– _Ese maldito idiota ¿quién se cree? ¿Cómo se le ocurre preocuparse por mí? Nanodayo. – Murmuraba Midorima en un arranque irracional. Unos que por cierto sufría muy a menudo. Todo por culpa de Aomine._

– _Uy sí, ¿cómo se le ocurre? ¿Dónde se ha visto que un amigo se preocupe por otro?- Le respondió Akashi de forma ácida y con una sonrisita divertida._

– _Aomine Daiki no es alguien que se moleste tanto sin un motivo. Y no se cuál es, ¿cómo voy a fiarme de él?- Midorima estaba a punto de arrancarse mechones de pelo de pura frustración. ¿Por qué de entre todas las personas, era el moreno el que más se involucraba en esto? ¿Por qué lo ayudaba tanto? El pelirrojo sentado a su lado negó con la cabeza resignado. Su amigo estaba demasiado ciego en esos momentos para ver la verdad detrás de las acciones del otro._

– _Tan tonto Shintaro – Replicó Akashi con tranquilidad.– Estaré deseando ver el momento en el que por fin te des cuenta.- Es que por todas las deidades, incluso Atsushi lo sabía y era un despistado la mayor parte del tiempo. Y qué decir de Daiki, era más obvio que un cartel de veinte metros._

– _¿De qué demonios hablas Akashi? Siempre haciéndote el interesante, nanodayo. - El pelirrojo se levantó de junto a su lado dirigiéndose hacia la puerta para marcharse.- ¡Ey Akashi!_

– _No te preocupes Shintaro, si miras bien lo verás.- Y después de eso se fue con una sonrisa enigmática plasmada en su cara. Desgraciado._

Suspiró divertido. Todavía no entendía como Daiki no lo había mandado a la mierda en aquella época. Además fue ahí dónde adquirió la manía de insultar mentalmente a la gente. Cerró el grifo y cogió la toalla que tenía a su lado. Se vistió con agilidad y salió para la cocina a intentar preparar algo comestible. Sería mejor hacer unas tostada, café y poco más. No le apetecía tener ahí a los bomberos, de nuevo. Kagami no dejaría de recordárselo hasta el día de su muerte, y ya tenía suficiente con la otra vez.

Mientras hacía las tostadas siguió recordando. Luego de aquella conversación con Akashi su trato con el moreno no cambió gran cosa. Aunque sí intentó observar más a Daiki intentando descifrarlo. El moreno lo llevaba de aquí para allá intentando distraerlo y, aunque quisiera disimularlo, le gustaban mucho esos detalles . Y sus amigos en seguida lo notaron, y se alegraron.

– _Eh Tsunderima ven hoy conmigo, quiero enseñarte algo. Y prepara una mochila con ropa, que, si todo va bien, serán un par de días._ – _Le dijo Aomine contento. Midorima enarcó una ceja, ignorando el insulto anterior, no era normal que el Aomine estuviera tan feliz._

– _¿Qué te hace pensar que iré?_ – _Le preguntó cortante. El moreno rodó los ojos, y no fue el único._

– _Midorimacchi, ¿en serio? Si se nota a kilómetros que tienes ganas._ – _Dijo Kise burlón, cogiendo una de las galletas que estaban en un plato sobre la mesa. Se encontraban en casa de Midorima. Este ya había aceptado que no podría librarse de sus amigos ni matándolos, estaba seguro que lo acosarían desde el más allá._

– _Hum, tonterías. Aunque iré, después de todo no tengo nada que hacer._

– _C_ _laro claro, lo que digas Midorima. Te paso a recoger sobre las cuatro._ – _Y se fue dejando al de pelo verde con la palabra en la boca. Su rubio acompañante se empezó a reír con fuerza y Midorima le lanzó su objeto de la suerte a la cabeza, era un marco de fotos._

 _A las cuatro en punto Aomine estaba en su casa y se lo llevó sin darle tempo a reaccionar. Se fueron hasta la estación de trenes, y cogieron uno en el que estuvieron alrededor de una hora. Al llegar a su destino Midorima parecía sorprendido. Estaban en un pequeño pueblo, con un bosque muy cerca. Aomine lo guió hasta las afueras, aunque tuvieron que detenerse unas cuantas veces en el camino ya que la gente reconocía al moreno y lo saludaban. Acabaron en una casita muy bonita, antigua pero bien cuidada, que estaba amurallada por la parte de delante y con un gran pedazo de bosque por la parte de atrás._

– _Esta casa es de mis abuelos. Ellos no van a estar durante una par de días y me la dejaron para que la cuidase. Me pareció una buena idea traerte, aunque con lo tsundere que eres y el mal humor que te gastas últimamente no te lo mereces._ – _Lo picó llevándolo a dentro de la casa._

– _Cállate idiota. La idea me gusta, lo que no me gusta tanto es tener que aguantarte._ – _El moreno resopló ante la contestación, pero ya estaba acostumbrado así que la ignoró._

Fueron solo tres días, pero fueron maravillosos. Le encantó pasar tiempo allí. Su recuerdo favorito era de cuando se fueron al bosque. Aomine le mostró un lago, que junto a los arboles y plantas que lo rodeaban, creaban un efecto mágico. Más tarde se enteraría que la familia del moreno era muy influyente en el pueblo y que, a parte de la casa que le mostró, tenían más propiedades dispersas por allí. Y también que Aomine lo heredaría todo directamente, sin pasar por las manos de sus padres, en cuanto sus abuelos fallecieran. Y para sorpresa suya, los señores Aomine estaban encantados.

Pero no solo eso. Durante los días que pasaron juntos allí, se dio cuenta que Daiki sentía algo por él, aunque tardó bastante en digerirlo. La conversación que tuviera con Akashi le abrió los ojos y le hizo ver que sí, el gran Aomine Daiki estaba enamorado de él. La conmoción fue muy grande y estuvo mucho tiempo negándoselo a sí mismo, pero pasó lo que tenía que pasar y él mismo terminó teniendo sentimientos por el moreno.

Unos brazos lo rodearon desde atrás sobresaltándolo. Al parecer Aomine ya se había levantado y estaba muy entretenido con su cuello. Pero pronto lo dejó para hacer algo que le gustaba mucho más. Meterse con él.

–Vaya, al parecer hoy no has quemado la cocina. Felicidades, ¿quieres que salgamos a celebrarlo?– Le preguntó sarcástico y conteniendo las ganas de reír. Midorima sintió un ligero tic en una de sus cejas. Lo mataría.

–¿Por qué no vas y te tiras de un puente? El mundo te lo agradecería nanodayo.

–¿Y dejarte sufrir aquí, tu solito? No gracias. Además aún soy muy joven, me quedan muchas experiencias que vivir. ¡Tengo que convencerte de hacer un trío con alguien! Y molestarte claro, ¿qué sería de tu vida sin mí aquí, recordándote los momentos más vergonzosos de tu vida? En definitiva, no puedo morir.– Midorima estaba buscando algo que lanzarle a la cabeza al desgraciado.

–Ni sueñes que haremos un trío. Y respecto a los momentos más vergonzosos de mi vida– se giró sonriendo ampliamente y con maldad– eso puedo hacértelo a ti también Daiki. ¿Quieres que hablemos de tus problemas con las puertas de cristal? ¿Y que tal sobre tu gran destreza sobre patines?

–Tsk, cállate maldito. ¡Y lo de los patines no fue mi culpa!

–Claro que no, como podría.– Le dijo dándole la razón como a los locos. Aomine, como hombre maduro que era, se lanzó contra él. Y empezaron a pelear como niños pequeños. Se separaron poco después, cuando el estómago de Daiki le reclamó por comida.

Midorima miró hacia la ventana intentando disimular la expresión de tonta felicidad que tenía en la cara. Ese Ahomine lograba sacar emociones de lo más extrañas, haciendo que se comportara de forma impropia. Y que ahora fuera así de feliz, se lo debía a Akashi y aquel último empujón.

– _Shintaro, si no haces nada Daiki terminará por cansarse y buscará a alguien que lo haga sentirse querido. Aunque sea idiota, y a veces dude de su inteligencia, no es masoquista._ – _Le dijo Akashi haciendo gala de su gran, y muy extraña, amistad hacia el moreno._

– _No sé de lo que hablas Akashi._ – _Le contestó reprimiendo la extraña punzada que sintió al imaginarse a Aomine con otra persona. Akashi miró hacia el cielo exasperado. "Dame paciencia, porque como me des fuerza lo mato."_

– _Por favor, se te notas a kilómetros que estas enamorado de él, o que al menos te gusta mucho. ¿No puedes dejar tu actitud de lado y luchar por algo que sabes que te va a hacer feliz? Y, en caso de que el idiota te haga daño, aquí estaré yo con las tijeras preparadas._

– _Pero...Él tampoco me dijo nada, ¿como voy a arriesgarme así, después de todo lo que pasó?_ – _Tenía miedo, de todo lo que significara arriesgarse a sufrir otra vez._

– _Te puedo asegurar que Daiki te ama. Te lo pudo asegurar yo, al igual que Tetsuya, Ryouta, Atsushi, Satsuki y Taiga. Él ya ha hecho mucho por ti todo este tiempo, y viendo tu actitud en muchas ocasiones, es natural que rehuya exponerse tanto. Esta vez es tu turno Shintaro, date una oportunidad a ti mismo y a él._ – _Akashi rezaba porque aceptara de una vez, o tendría que tomar medidas drásticas. Quería ver a su amigo ser, por fin, feliz._

– _De acuerdo_ – _dijo Midorima llenándose de una extraña determinación_ – _. Lo haré._

 _Akashi tuvo la tentación de gritar aleluya. Shintaro se lo había puesto muy difícil, tanto que algunas veces sintió deseos de pegarle. Pero la había logrado, y no pudo evitar el sentimiento de satisfacción y de orgullo paternal. Se llevó una mano a la frente diciéndose que no volvería a leer ninguna novela que Tetsuya le recomendase. ¿Orgullo paternal? ¿En serio?_

Y después de eso, como es obvio, se confesó, con mucho esfuerzo y muchos rodeos. Pero valió mucho la pena, ver la cara de estupefacción del moreno había sido entretenido, además del pequeño sonrojo que cubrió sus mejillas. Daiki a veces era muy tierno, hasta que recuperaba su actitud y tenía ganas de hacerle tragar su objeto de la suerte.

Por su lado Aomine también se encontraba recordando su situación. Si no fuese por Tetsu, él se habría rendido antes de conseguir tener, finalmente, una relación con Midorima. Lo quería, pero el de pelo verde era tan obstinado, frío y cabezota, que en vez de apoyarle le daban ganas de ahogarlo. Y cuando eso pasaba, allí estaba su amigo para escucharlo y aconsejarlo, u obligarlo a hacer lo él que quería.

– _Voy a dejarlo, ¡no puedo más! Ese maldito no para de hacerme quedar como un idiota. ¿Pero quién se ha creído que es?_ – _Hablaba Aomine, su indignación era tal que esta a punto de levantarse a destrozar algo._

– _Aomine-kun, sé que es difícil, pero ponte en el lugar de Midorima-kun. Lo ha pasado muy mal, y lo sigue pasando, además de que nunca ha sido particularmente bueno con los sentimientos._ – _Le respondió el de cabello celeste, bebiendo con tranquilidad su batido de vainilla, su cara igual de inexpresiva que siempre._

– _¿Y qué quieres que haga? ¿Que le permita seguir pisándome y humillándome todo lo que quiera? ¿Que siga siendo igual de comprensivo hasta ahora? ¿Yo? Me conoces Tetsu, no soy así._

– _Lo se, pero a veces hay que hacer grandes sacrificios por lo que uno quiere. Si no estas dispuesto a sacrificarte, puede que nunca consigas nada. Llegará el momento en el que Midorima-kun deba ceder, y allí verás que todo lo que has hecho, no ha sido en vano._

– _Tetsu, no tiendes a hablar mucho, pero cuando lo haces me sorprendes. Está bien, cederé por ahora_ – _. Kuroko suspiró aliviado. Otra crisis superada, tratar con Aomine era complicado_ –. _¡Pero como se ponga muy pesado lo dejo!_ – _Ahora sí era el Ahomine de siempre._

Esas situaciones eran muy típicas en aquella época. Tetsu sí era un gran apoyo. Y no solo él, Satsuki y su madre también lo habían sido. ¿Cómo olvidar que fue su madre la que tuvo la gran idea de que llevara a Midorima al pueblo? Lo habían pasado muy bien allí, ambos. Ese fue el punto de inflexión en su relación, a partir de ahí todo comenzó a cambiar para bien. Con lentitud pero sin detenerse.

– _Midorín parece haber cambiado un poco, ¿no crees Dai-chan?_ – _Le preguntó de repente su amiga._

– _Sí, al menos ahora me trata mejor, y también me observa como si fuera un espécimen extraño._ – _Le respondió el moreno resignado. Satsuki se rió divertida, no le extrañaba nada que su mejor amigo no lo notara._

– _Te sorprenderás Dai-chan, pronto lo harás. Y allí estaré yo, con una cámara de fotos en mano, para inmortalizar el momento. Y quién sabe, tal vez hasta me lo agradezcas._ – _Y le guiñó un ojo muy contenta. Aomine se detuvo un momento procesando sus palabras._

– _Oe oe, ¿a qué te refieres Satsuki?_

– _¡Mira Dai-chan! Que vestido tan bonito._

– _¡No me ignores Satsuki!_

Y vaya si se había sorprendido cuando tiempo después Midorima se le confesó. A su estilo claro.

 _El silencio era muy incómodo. Ahí estaban los dos en un restaurante, sin saber muy bien que decir. Midorima intentando pensar como declararse al moreno y Aomine intentando descifrar la situación._

– _Aomine...tengo algo importante que decirte_ –. _El moreno lo miró, instándole a que continuara_ – _. Yo...bueno...Tengo que ir al baño_ –. _Y se levantó casi corriendo para dirigirse hacia allí._

– _¿El baño? ¿Y se supone que es importante?_ – _Se preguntó Aomine. Nunca entendería a Midorima._

 _Ahí estaban otra vez en silencio, se miraban y apartaban la vista. Nunca antes se habían sentido así, normalmente siempre tenían algo de que hablar, aunque fueran insultos. Las veces que intentaba hablar Midorima para decírselo, siempre acababan con él diciendo cualquier otra tontería. Aomine estaba cada vez más confundido, y Midorima cada vez más frustrado._

 _Estaban a punto de salir cuando el de pelo verde ya cansado, casi se lo grita._

– _Aomine, me gustas y quiero que seamos pareja_ –. _Le espetó, para luego enrojecer de la vergüenza. Y no era el único, Aomine estaba un poco sonrojado, pero le sonrió con entusiasmo y su cara se iluminó._

– _Claro que sí. Mira que te tardaste, lento que eres lento. Menos mal que soy paciente_ –. _Merecía morir, ese estúpido de Ahomine. El moreno todavía sonriendo y queriendo salir con grandeza por la puerta, se olvidó de un pequeño detalle, era de cristal. El sonido del golpe de escuchó casi por todo el local. Midorima se quedó en blanco por lo absurdo de la situación. Aomine acababa de chocar con la puerta. Con la puerta que era de cristal. Cuando su cerebro reaccionó se empezó a reír como hace tiempo que no hacía. Aomine quería huir del lugar, o que la tierra se abriese en ese instante y se lo tragara._

 _Pese a todo empezaron una relación, y cada vez eran más felices. Aunque tendían a pelear mucho por sus formas de ser tan distintas, pero no lo cambiarían por nada. Satsuki cumplió lo que dijo, tenía la foto de la confesión, y como no, la foto de Aomine comiéndose la puerta de cristal del restaurante. La de bromas que tuvo que soportar por eso._

Esta vez fue Shintaro el que lo abrazó por detrás y el se giró para atrapar sus labios. Se besaron con calma, disfrutando del momento y de la calidez de la boca del otro.

–Hoy los chicos vienen a comer, deberías empezar a planear qué cocinar–. Le dijo Midorima al separarse.

–Lo sé, lo sé. Recuerdame por qué tenemos que invitarlos hoy.

–¿Porque son nuestros amigos y nos ayudaron mucho?– El moreno se dio por vencido y se fue a la cocina. Sí, lo que dijo Shintaro era cierto.

–Oe, Shintaro. ¿Que te parece si aprovechamos esta semana y nos vamos al pueblo?– El aludido lo miró y asintió levemente entusiasmado con la idea.

–Me parece bien.

–Esta vez podemos bañarnos desnudos en el lago.– Le dijo insinuante. Por Oha-Asa, Aomine sin pensar con la cabeza de abajo, no era Aomine. Pero así le quería.

 **Extra**

Kuroko y Akashi estaban sentados en el Maji Burger, por petición de Kuroko y su obsesión por el batido de vainilla del lugar.

–Qué difícil fue hacer que Shintaro y Daiki acabasen juntos. Ya me estaba desesperando, mira que fue complicado que Shintaro entrara en razón.- Le comentaba el pelirrojo.

–Eso no es nada. Tu no tuviste que soportar a Aomine-kun y su furia y frustración. No sabes las veces que lo tuve que calmar y pegar.

–Aunque hay que admitir que valió la pena.– Le dijo Akashi con una expresión relajada y feliz en su cara.

–Sí, pero yo no pienso volver a hacer de celestino de nadie. Es demasiado cansado.

–¿Ah sí? Ryouta parece muy entusiasmado últimamente.– Dejó caer casualmente Akashi. Kuroko lo miró con sospecha, aunque...las ganas...

–De acuerdo, vamos a ver que podemos hacer por Kise-kun– cedió con una sonrisa maligna, la misma que tenía Akashi pintada en su cara. Juntos eran un par temible.

* * *

 **Lo que le ocurrió a Midorima para que estuviera en ese estado depresivo lo dejo a vuestra imaginación. En realidad es probable que tomando este one-shot como idea, haga un fic más largo. Eso el tiempo lo dirá. Además, tengo dos proyectos en marcha y antes me centraré en ellos.**

 **En fin, si llegaste hasta aquí, gracias por leer.**

 **Número de palabras sin incluir notas de autora:** 3.084


End file.
